The Simple Yet Complicated World
by Vampire Rena Ryuuguu-chan
Summary: This is a story of how every thing and what changed.Of how Taniyama Mai broke.Her heart is broken in three over two.How Yuuri came to hate himself.His heart is freezing as she dies within her lies.
1. Introduction To A Disastrous Life

Chapter 1:

Introduction to Disastrous Life

In this lifetime nothing is as it seems. Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Yuri, Kiriana Mia, Lovely-dono, Lovely-sama, and the mysterious Lovely-san are the witnesses, in fact they are the complex core with or without meaning. Thus making our world uselessly difficult.

I, Ryuukuzina Tsuki, was then born around the fleeting edges and, at the mere age of two walked intelligently into a world never meant for my existence, a world toppled, balanced, and upturned at my very willful uncontrolled power, also never meant for existence.

Being able to:

Create things with other's blood, such as: guns, whips, swords, knifes, daggers, and temporary items among many other things.

Link people together, otherwise known as binding; the correct yet unforgiving term of punishment and safety

Also being one with a familiar, a crow,

_That is cousined to my big brother's raven, _

_Can transform like my oldest sister's leopard, Cyrie, into a human form, _

_And lastly giving me and Alice(my familiar's name) the ability to talk and understand foreign and animal languages from either my other sister, Kiriana Mia, or her unknown, if she even has one, familiar._

Along with my ability to seemly vanish from one place to another and intense knowledge of things known and unknown to creatures undead, alive, or somewhere inbetween is a person, a very important special and intelligent person. For classified reasons and to prevent the snatching of , anything at all, my one and only, he shall be refered to as Ryuzaki or supersmart guy. Do any research about the people and things in here, especially if it's about Ryuzaki, and I, personally, shall, this is a promise here, torture you forever. (For those of you who guessed , yes, I am _**not**_ human.)

Now I shall tell you about a very happy time. A happy time that wasn't so happy after all, for those involved it is a memory that only one of them has had the joy of forgetting. Now is time. Now is another story on its own complete entirety…. Or is it this very same story? Well, we, by that I mean _you, shall see. Perhaps._

_Ja ne! ~disappears on the spot~_


	2. A Happy Child's Life?

Chapter 2: A Happy Child's Life?

Hello again, dear people. I have come back to tell a little background, or maybe it's a little more of a filler start of the story. Who knows? Either way, I will read a little of my dairy to you, mind you that's a special privilege that you're allowed simply because… well… you'll know why when it's all over, and begins once more. Now, down to business!

_"Dear Stupid Useless Book That Keep Can't Keep Anything A Secret. I Mean, Seriously? Where Are The Locks And High Tech Voice Scanners And Junk? Again, I Repeat, STUPID USELESS BOOOOOOK~!_

_ Anywho, I finally met my oldest brother and sister. I saw it, the thing that makes me alike to these people, the reason why I was treated slightly different….._

* * *

One night, in the middle of a wheat field lying enveloped in the bright glow of the moon, was a princess with her arms raised up and her eyes closed. It was Tsuki. She would spend her time in the fields whenever possible for how she loved the butterflies flying beautifully in the warm sunlight of day, and sleeping in the shiny light of the moon while her servants searched for her. Even though they knew where they would find her, they stalled so she could have more time doing what she enjoyed the most.

_Ding, Dong._

There started the bell that signaled the last few minutes before gates closed and no one would leave or enter the palace. The princess got up and ran; skirts and hair flowing behind her, with shoes in her hand as she raced through the fields, and the flowers in the forest, through the gates and into her loving and beautiful sister's arms.

"Onee-sama," lightly whispered the young princess.

"Imouto-chan," said the older and beautiful princess.

"Tsuki-!" Bam! A girlish looking boy with an overly- enthusiastic expression on his face was elbowed to the ground.

"Tsuki-chan! Where do you go all the time? Well? Aren't you going to answer me? Tsuki? Hellooooooo?"

"Nowhere," She snipped slightly.

"Awwww, why won't you tell me anything?" whined a childish look-a-like of the beautiful older princess. Though not in the same league or amount.

The little girl whipped her head around and narrowed her piercing observant purple eyes, then in a soft even voice she said," Simple. You're such an idiot that I doubt you could even understand a two-year-old."

"Why you annoying br-"

"Are you talking about me my dear little Tsuki?" The boy from earlier somehow appeared beside Tsuki, picked her up, planted a quick kiss in her soft dark brown waist-length hair, gave her a rare type of smile that said 'Welcome back!' to her heart, before being hurled through the air by the look-a-like princess, Mia. Tsuki, unfortunately, was thrown 110 feet straight up in the air.

"Tsu-chan!" The beautiful princess stretched out her arms and, setting her legs into an upside-down V-position, she braced herself and caught the small girl.

"Lucielle!" fumed Mia as she stalked towards the older girl. "Why did you interfere when I threw Onii-chan?"

The older princess seemed to ignore her as she straighten up Tsuki's appearance, picking at a particularly stubborn piece of grass that wanted to stay embedded in Tsuki's dark mid-night blue dress. She always wore it when she went to the meadows at night.

"Onee-chan!" whined Mia in frustration, possibly with watering eyes.

"Yes, Mia?" The older girl continued to pick at the piece of grass.

"Why?" pouted Mia.

"Why what?" the girl asked calmly.

"Why did you interfere? Why-" The girl took a deep breath as she had started to shake and tremble a little, raised her head of shoulder-length milk chocolate locks and looked with similar colored eyes at the camo-green haired beauty whom's back was facing her," Why must you… must you….. _insist_ on Yuuri and I calling you _'Mai'_ instead of your _name_?" she blurted.

Mai remained with her back to Mia as said," Poor Tsu-chan would have been thrown so much farther than Yuu-chan, and she's so small that's she's the perfect target to kidnap! She said in mock horror.

"Well she deserves it." Mia mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" snarled Tsuki, whom has amazing hearing at times, yet can't seem to hear a thing at others.

"Calm down, Tsu-chan. I'm sure Mi-chan didn't say anything," Mai gave Tsuki a quick hug then turned to face Mia," Right? Mia."

"Onee-chan?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"What-…..what about my other question?" she managed to get out a squeaky whisper.

"I-"

Yuuri came tearing back, tackling Mai to the ground, and promptly fell asleep on her chest.


End file.
